


He loves me? No, he loved me

by Vickles2005



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickles2005/pseuds/Vickles2005
Summary: Jean fights to save Erens lost humanity and reconnect it before it’s to late and hopefully save everyone and themselves. Will he succeed or will he fail?
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	He loves me? No, he loved me

This was it. 

Jean couldn’t believe it. 

The man he loves. 

The man so many people died for. 

Turned on them. 

Jean couldn’t remember a lot from the previous days. He was still in shock. And looking out at the huge titan. Bigger than Mr. Resis' weird titan. Was the founding titan. Eren. 

Marley being destroyed wasn’t enough. Eren thought that mankind was inferior to titans and needed to be wiped out. The colossal titans in the wall had escaped under Eren's command and were rampaging. Destroying their world. 

The others were talking. Jean couldn’t hear them. He was looking out from their hiding spot. If only he could talk with Eren. Maybe he would listen. After all, for a few years Jean was the only one Eren would listen too. Eren told him he loves him every night. He wouldn’t just toss that word around, right? They were the happiest couple. Jean brought back the shine in Eren's eyes. But that was only for a few years Jean came to realize. 

“Let me try to talk to him.”

“What?” Connie says turning and facing him. 

“Let me try to talk with Eren. If I can just get him to look at me-“ Jean was cut off. 

“Mikasa, couldn’t get through to him. Armin couldn't get through to him. They’ve known him the longest. You think you can get through to him and change him just because what? You thought you two were in love?” Connie snapped. He was stressed and wasn’t thinking. But he was saying what the others were thinking. 

Jean wasn’t listening to him. No, he chose not to listen. Eren loves him. He just needed to remind him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone kneeled down next to him.

“You think you can get through to him? And save him?” It was Mikasa. 

“I do. I can’t lose him yet. I wont accept it.” Mikasa nodded in response to him. 

“Then go to him.” She says looking at Jean now. 

“I will.” With that simple phrase Jean was off. Connie was yelling after him but just one of his comrades agreeing with him was enough. He launched himself onto his horse and kicked and clucked to it making it break into a gallop heading towards the founding titan. 

Getting through the horde of colossal titans was simple; they were too busy destroying their world. Jean's horse threw Jean off. The horse refused to go closer to the founding titan who was just sitting there. Staring down at Jean. The horse ran off and Jean was stuck staring up at Eren he knew Eren saw him but didn’t move. So Jean made the first move. 

“Eren. I know you can hear me. And I know you’re listening,” Jean shouts walking closer and closer with each word. “I know you’re still in there. The man who loves his friends, the man who thought of his comrades as family, and the man I love more than life itself,” Jean had to keep pausing to try to stop the sobs escaping his mouth, but his efforts failed. “You made my life worth living. I've never been so enchanted to meet someone in my whole life. I knew you were going to be mine the day I first met you.” 

Eren tried to ignore the human. Even tried to look away but with each step Jean took closer to him and each word he spoke reminded him why he fell in love with the horse face looking man at the start. But, he was a human, inferior. They weren’t meant to be and Jean was just going to have to suck it up. The old Eren was gone. Why can’t he accept it? 

“And when you whispered that you loved me...I felt so at peace. Cause I knew we would be spending the rest of our lives together. You were everything I needed. You’re perfect to me and always will be..” Jean was sobbing at this point. He didn't bother to try and wipe away his tears. He could hear the titans closing in on him but he needed to make sure Eren knew everything he was thinking in hope to save them both and all of humanity. “You deserve so much in this cruel world and this isn’t the right way. Do you remember talking about our perfect future together? Maybe one day we’ll meet in that place in another life where you and I will be together. I believe that we’ll meet again. But I beg, do not make me wait that long. I love you Eren Jaeger!” Jean screams one last final time. 

Eren was crying hearing his words. But only on the inside of the giant founding titan. For he showed no emotion on the outside. He watched as one of his colossal titans picked up his love and squeezed him. Eren watched as the light in those gorgeous ember eyes faded. 

Jean didn't remove his eyes from looking at Eren. He was hoping Eren would call off the titans and he would come back to him. He was hoping this was all just a bad dream and he would wake up spooning Eren in bed. But, as he closed his eyes, giving in and ready to meet death, he was really hoping he would be taken back; back to the beginning. 

The colossal titan dropped Jean and Eren just stared. He didn't know how to react. He wanted humanity wiped out but it hurt so much to see the man he loves be killed right in front of him by something he could have so easily stopped. 

‘No..’ Eren thought to himself. ‘This is what I want. Humanity is too delicate and must perish for being so imperfect.’ Eren made his final thoughts before returning to commanding his army of titans. Eren knew one thing. And one thing only..

He once loved Jean Kirstein.


End file.
